


Definitely Happening Again

by smurfvader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Sex EVER, Biting, College Student! Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Not Hardcore Biting, PWP, Sexy Times, Still Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, but really, minor fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurfvader/pseuds/smurfvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sexual part of Stiles was just as sexy as his geeky comic book nerd side. Derek loved both sides of the teen equally for the same reasons; they were both, without a doubt, extremely Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Happening Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Le Sexy Times, so be nice, please? Feed back is helpful as well! Thank you! :D

“Please let me,” Stiles breathed into his mouth, grinding down on top of him slowly and sensually. The need and want were so expressive through just his eyes, Derek was sure he could just come from watched them alone.

“Let you, what?” Derek teased in returned, gripping the teen’s clothed thighs in his hands tightly. 

They were laying on the small double bed in Stiles’ dorm room, the teen laying on top of the wolf as he kissed and nipped his way to leading their sexual escapade of tonight. Stiles took it well at the beginning of their make out session, easily unbutton and pulling off clothes left to right, but as soon as he started to grind down into Derek’s matching erection, he turned into a puddle of goo.

And Derek loved it. He loved the way he can make his talkative boyfriend plead and beg with his eyes, using little to no words to get what he wanted. How he turned the pile of gangly limbs and ungraceful baby calf into a purring cat and an elegant swan. The sexual part of Stiles was just as sexy as his geeky comic book nerd side. Derek loved both sides of the teen equally for the same reasons; they were both, without a doubt, extremely Stiles.

“Ride... you,” the red mouthed teen gasped as Derek rolled up to meet the thrust of Stiles’ hips. “Want you in me so bad,” he begged, eyes filling with want; like the thought of not being around Derek was literally torturing him on the inside.

Derek finally complied, easily stripping the teen’s jeans off from his hips, thighs and calves before tossing them aside. The sight of the pale skin, dotted in moles and freckles, made Derek want nothing more than to push the teen down and enter him already. With the light from the pine scented candle, the flush on Stiles’ skin was highlighted just perfectly that it made Derek groan. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful and perfect mate. 

Stiles easily slipped the button off of Derek’s jeans, pulling the zipper down with little trouble. It was harder to get Derek’s pants off from their position but they managed and soon they were both naked and Stiles had two fingers buried deep within his body that every time Derek twisted his wrist a certain way, a shudder would ripple through Stiles core.

By the time Stiles was fully prepared, he was begging again, pleading with kisses to his lips and jaw line and nips to his ear lobes and throat. And Derek couldn’t hold back anymore if he tried anyway. 

Stiles pressed Derek down to the bed as he positioned himself over Derek’s lubed up length. Derek had his hands on Stiles’ upper thighs, pressing small circles into his mates hips in comfort before Stiles lowered himself down with a breathy gasp and fluttering eyelashes. 

On instinct, Dere drew his knees up slowly, giving Stiles better balance on his hips as the teen situated himself, testing out the waters slowly before getting into the swing of things. 

Within minutes of their lovemaking, Stiles was bouncing on Derek’s girth, moaning loudly with every direct hit of his prostate. Stiles was beggin for more, for anything as long as he could have more and Derek leaned up, his dick hitting into Stiles at a different angle now. However, Stiles didn’t seem to care as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and rode him roughly and pleasurably. 

Derek buried his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing his mate in deeply. He wrapped his arms around Stiles to keep him bobbing up and down when he felt Stiles thrusts stutter and his thighs clamp around Derek’s hips. He knew Stiles was about to burst at any moment, and he wasn’t too far behind. 

Stiles’ orgasm was announced by the clenching of his tight hole around Derek’s manhood, making Derek thrust up harder a few times before biting down on Stiles neck when his own release hit.

“I love you Stiles,” he whispered in his ear and that brought Stiles to release his seed over Derek’s stomach in a scream of pleasure and slump forward in Derek’s arms in exhaustion. 

Derek smiled, pulling out slowly as Stiles mumbled incoherent things about best sex ever and totally happening again very soon. “Just give me five minutes. I need to waste all the teenage stamina I have in the next month before I turn twenty,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s chest as they laid down together. 

Derek let out a chuckle, rubbing Stiles’ shoulder with his thumb gently and he nuzzled his mates neck. “Your stamina will be okay for another few years, Stiles. I’d be surprise if you run out of stamina even when you turn eighty,” he said and kissed his neck gently where he bit him. 

“Mmm, good. More time to do that over and over again,” he said and yawned.

Ten minutes later, they were both on the brink of sleep and Stiles mumbled a faint “I love you too, Sourwolf,” against Derek’s chest before his breath and heartbeat fell even.


End file.
